To the End of the Universe
by Depakote
Summary: Mary Lynette contemplates her mortality.


To the End of the Universe

It takes 8 minutes for the light from the Sun to hit the earth. From the closest star, after the sun, it takes 4.3 years for their light to hit our eyes. The distance to the closest galaxy, Andromeda, 2 million light years… Distance to the edge of the Universe, 20 billion light years… and increasing as we speak. Those unfathomable distances… those expansive lengths of time… Always impossible for her, even traveling at the speed of light… a feat not yet attainable by modern science.

Mary Lynette, now 19, felt humbled and depressed as she laid on her hill and stared at the sky. The measly 80 – 100 years of her life… 122 if she lived until the human world record, seemed a mere blip on the radar by comparison. After graduating from High School, Mary Lynette got accepted into the University of Chicago to study astronomy. Now, two years later, she was back at Briar Creek for the summer, lying on the very same hilltop where she was first alone with Ash. She glanced to her right, where the cat-like vampire laid staring at the same sky, and frowned. Unlike herself, Ash's existence wasn't bound by the same genetically determined limits of the human lifespan. When she was gone, Ash would go on living… as timeless as the stars themselves. Defeated, she looked back up and tried to make out some constellations.

In the 2 years Mary Lynette was away for school, she felt as if she knew less than she did before she started her post-secondary education. There was much to be learned about the Universe, and science was still in its infancy. Despite the astonishing speed at which technology was advancing, the discipline of space travel was still quite crude. It seemed that if humanity could one day conquer the stars, she would not be around to see it. Ash might.

It was more than frustrating. Mary Lynette had always been an extremely curious person. It killed her that she could not know every single detail about everything. Even if she had all of the world's current knowledge stored in her head, the knowledge was far from complete. She was only meant to see a sliver time… of all the possibilities… unless, of course, she changed that.

Ash had offered Mary Lynette the solution two years ago… to make her like him. To make her a predator… to make her one with the night… to make her immortal. After killing Jeremy, Mary Lynette had decided that she couldn't be part of a world where killing was an everyday occasion. Even though they had already started the transformation, she decided to remain human… to maintain her humanity. The decision was made on the spur of the moment, and while undergoing emotional turmoil. Soon after Ash left, she found that she wasn't content with her decision. After meeting circle daybreak… after meeting Poppy and hearing becoming a Vampire didn't change much of her personality… After taking an evolution class and learning just how… natural… it was to have predators in the world… after realizing she wouldn't have to kill as a vampire… she was having second thoughts. Mary Lynette had reconsidered months ago, but being as stubborn as she was, she couldn't bring herself to change her mind. It was a pride thing.

After months of mental agony, as cognitive dissonance got the better of her, Mary Lynette could no longer argue against the logic of becoming a Vampire. The stars would be brighter… She would have unlimited time to get close to them… to see what the world came up with… Ash would be ecstatic. Ash never brought it up, but he was always worried about her impending death. Their connection told her that his mind was filled with thoughts about the eternity that faced him after her short life ended. He was jealous of Thierry, as Hannah would be certain to come back over and over… how he wouldn't have the same luxury.

Mary Lynette looked over at Ash again. He was looking at her this time. He gave a faint smile, taking obvious note of her frown.

"Ash… I want you to make me a vampire."

--

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I might add a chapter from Ash's point of view…. Maybe…


End file.
